Today, consumers may access content from a variety of content sources. These content sources may include traditional time-slotted broadcast content, as well as on-demand content. On-demand allows consumers the convenience of enjoying content at times and places of their own choosing. Because of the convenience offered by on-demand content and other technological advances, consumers are also increasingly using time-shifting devices (e.g., digital video recorders) to convert traditional time-slotted broadcast content into on-demand content.
However, as consumers are provided with more and more avenues and opportunities for accessing content at the times and places of their own choosing, such asynchronous consumption of content may frequently lead to situations in which details about some content are revealed to a consumer prior to the consumption of the content by the consumer. For example, a consumer who has time-shifted a particular sporting event for later viewing may be inadvertently exposed to the outcome of the particular sporting event while watching another live sporting event on broadcast television. Such revelations may detract from the content viewing experience of a consumer as the novelty and excitement associated with viewing content for the first time may be diminished. Moreover, as consumers exercise ever greater degrees of control over their consumption of content, their desire to tailor the content consumption to suit their own personal taste may also increase.